Twisted Fates
by wolfdeamonghoul
Summary: When the Winchester's bring a future teller into their already dangerous lives after visiting a diner, things will only get crazier whether it's good or bad.
1. When two brothers meet a girl

Ok! Here is something that I hope you people will love! Also I do not own Supernatural (sadly) or any of its characters, all I own is the plot/sub plots for this story and my oc's wich you will meet under this authors note.

* * *

Living in the most safest town with the most safest (ahem— more like boring—) people on earth is; you guessed it, boring as shit. And if you ever lived in a town like Mission Creek you would think that it would be more exciting like Australia or Los Angeles or something. Sadly it was the exact opposite of that.

And to top it all off, I am not exactly what you would call "normal" despite the background I live in. Hell, not even my foster family is safe or boring, I always take the late shift so I won't have to deal with my foster parents drunken state unless I wanted to deal with them beating me again and calling me a freak.

I mean, it's not my fault if whenever I touch someone I can see what their future is like! But it was just as worse at my workplace, it happened a few months ago before I knew what I could do. All I did was accidentally touch someone's hand and I screamed as I saw a flash of what the man's future held for him came in. When I awoke from my short lived coma I saw that the man I touched wall lying on the floor looking as if he got stabbed to death. I screamed again and backed away, there were people surrounding the man and there were the remaining people (like my bitch of a co-worker) who were looking at me.

"I... I'm sorry.." I whimpered tearfully. After my little episode, my co-worker walked up to me as I was working on my late shift. "I see why you work so late." She whispered to me. "Even I would be embarrassed to be related to a freak like you."

"Leave me alone..." I murmured softly. She smacked me with a rubber glove, it left a red mark on my cheek that stung. "Never talk to me like that again, alright?" She glared, it was not like I could do anything, I wasn't that experienced when it came to fighting for myself anyway so I just nodded. "Good, also you missed a spot in the kitchen." I walked into the kitchen to see the huge mess she left me to clean up.

"Have a nice night, loser!" She laughed at me and walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

My name is Seraphina but I don't really use that name much, so I go by the name of Jinx now, because ever since the accident, my bitch of a co-worker has made it clear to the whole town that if you touch me, then you'll be cursed with bad luck.

But I had enough of everyone's bullshit, I was finally going to run away from my hell of a life. I hid a bag holding the stuff I would bring with me in a cabinet in the kitchen.

But I made sure to keep myself busy by cleaning the tables and humming to a Bob Seger song to myself silently. I was too busy in my own little world that I jumped at my co-workers voice. "Jinx! That kitchen better be clean when I come back or else!" She screamed slamming the door.

I sighed to myself. "Whatever..." she was too far away to have heard me. "And I thought Cas had attitude issues," I heard a man mumble, his voice sounded like he swallowed some rocks. "Agreed." The other man laughed slightly, his voice sounded more mature and more sexier than the others. Thank god my back was facing them so they wouldn't see my blush.

It was my break, and normally my co-worker would use my break time as an excuse to torment me by smacking me. But today wouldn't be the day, I smiled to myself as I sprinted quickly to the kitchen to grab my bag and hoisted it over my shoulder.

It was a good thing I don't have so much things I wanted or needed to carry with me.

I smiled to myself and walked out of the kitchen and out of the diner with a smile. But then I realized, where will I go? And who the hell is gonna take me? I'm broke and everyone feared me so I couldn't catch a ride with anyone.

I sighed looking down sadly, maybe this was all a stupid idea and I was meant to live the rest of my life being tormented by everyone. "Hey!" I heard the same rocky voice from back at the diner call out. I turned around to see two men. One was tall with shoulder length brown hair and he was muscular and hot that was for sure, the other was short with dirt blonde hair. "You need a ride?" He asked me.

"Yes please." I said softly. "You can ride with us." The sexy one said. I nodded. "Thank you." I murmured greatfully, "your welcome ma'am." The short one said. They led me into their car. Which was a beautiful impala. I sat in the back while the men sat in the front.

The short one started the impala and drove us away from the parking lot of the diner and out of Mission Creek. He turned the radio on to pass the time, letting a Bob Seger song play.

The sexy one turned to look at me, "sorry about my brother, he really loves Bob Seger." I giggled gently. "It's fine." I told him, "I really don't mind."

"Good to know!" The short one laughed as he drove down the road. I soon realized that I was in a car with two strangers that I barely even knew... I didn't even know their names!

I laughed and decided to go first, "I'm Jinx, by the way." I said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Dean, the awesome one, and that's my brother Sam, he's the lame one." The short one introduced himself. Sam punched Dean's arm. I giggled. "It's nice to meet you guys." I said. "You too, Jinx." Sam said, "you want us to drop you—" before Sam could finish Dean suddenly stopped the car, I almost fell out of my seat if it weren't for the seatbelt holding me.

"Why did you stop the car?" I asked Dean nervously. Good thing he kept the radio on. "Jinx... stay in the car." He said then looked to Sam. "Keep her company, alright?" Sam nodded, Dean got out of the car. "What's going on?" I asked Sam.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Sam reassured me. I nodded slowly. Then I took my seatbelt off and lied down on my side, I desperately need some shut eye if the brothers were gonna drop me off at some place after. My eyes closed instantly and I was off to a world of slumber.


	2. Nightmares

Ughhhh, since when did I begin to write long ass chapters?!

 **Sam** **(supernatural): beats** **me.**

I know... I need a life *sighs*

 **Sam (supernatural): yes you do...**

Anyway! Onto this story!

* * *

 _I_ opened _eyes to see that I was in some kind of dark room. I tried to get up but I couldn't, the only light in the room was a dimly lit pale green light that was blinking and by the looks of it it was about to go out at any moment._

 _"Hello?" I said, my voice echoed in the dark room. "Hello?" I called out again. This time a silhouette crept into the dark room._

 _"Glad to see you are finally awake, Winchester's." His voice was creepy as he walked, but I couldn't see him. He walked closer to reveal he was just some ordinary looking person. But his eyes, they were blood red._

 _He walked past me to somewhere else, but he flickered the lights on to reveal a room, I saw Dean to my right in chains and another man to my left in chains as well. I looked up to see I was in chains as well._

 _The creepy man walked in front of me. "Where is it?" I had no clue what he was talking about so I kept silent. "We'll never tell you!" The man on my left yelled._

 _The creepy man growled, his teeth grew into sharp fangs as he stalked towards him. "You have such a big mouth for an angel, Castiel." He said. Castile didn't flinch when his mouth was close to his neck._

 _Castiel's voice was strained, "fuck off." He uttered out. The creepy man didn't like that, pulling his head back a few inches then quickly shoved his teeth into Cas's neck._

 _"Cas!" Dean yelled while Cas was screaming in pain. The man ate out the flesh of his neck as blood droplets fell from him, slowly creating a small pool of blood. "No!" Dean yelled. The man smirked, watching as Castiel's body turned to a pale color, then the man turned to Dean and I. "Who's next?"_

* * *

 _I screamed sitting up. But as I looked around I saw Sam looking at me, "Jinx? Are you ok?" He asked walking closer to me. "Sam... it was horrible... I had this terrible dream." I murmured gently._

 _Sam sat next to me, I tried to scoot away from him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I was surprised to see that when he touched me I wasn't hurting him or even looking into what his future was like. "It's ok, I'm here." He whispered softly. Holding me close to him. I started breathing heavy, it's the very first time I had ever been this close to someone._

 _His lips were inches away from my neck, "your safe." He kissed my neck gently. I was trying to calm down. Trying to figure out just what the hell is happening right now. What the hell should I do?_

Wake up.

 _But... I feel like I am awake... or is this all just some crazy dream? That this incredibly handsome guy who I am sitting next to and is kissing my neck a dream as well? And was being in the dark room in chains a dream also? How the hell can I have a dream inside of a dream?_

Wake up.

 _Ok... maybe all of this is just a dream, maybe I never left Mission Creek and I'm still being abused by everyone, maybe I never met Sam and Dean and all I'm thinking about is just all in my head._

 _Ok, if all this is a dream I don't think I'd want to wake up back at the diner with a spray bottle of bleach in one hand and an old rag in another with my bitchy co-worker yelling at me to clean up while she was away doing god knows what._

Wake up.

 _Ok, ok! I'll wake up now..._

* * *

I woke up. But I wasn't in the diner, I don't even think I'm in Mission Creek anymore. A man was looking at me, Castiel, "are you ok, miss?" He looked at me. His features showed no emotions.

I nodded slowly, "where am I?" I asked. "Let's just say in a safe place," Cas said. "I'm—"

"Castiel, right?" I said. Cas gave me a strange look. "How did you know my name?" Oh great... me and my big mouth. "I just took a guess." I lied. "Well... it was a lucky one." Cas said. I nodded, "I'm Jinx." I said. "I know, Sam introduced me to you while he carried you inside." Castiel said.

"Well, it is lovely to meet you, Castiel." I said. He gave me a simple nod. Sam walked inside and saw me. "Hey, glad to see your awake now." He smiled softly.

"Thanks." I smiled, "uh, could I speak to you for a sec?" He Sam asked. "Alone?" Castiel nodded and walked out of the room. Sam walked to the bed and sat next to me. My heart started racing, this feels just like my dream.

"Were you close to Catherine?" He asked me, revealing a photo of my bitchy co-worker— or Catherine, if you must. "Not really." I said, slightly disappointed but I was also slightly relieved about it. "I mean, yeah we work together but that's it."

"So you don't know anyone who would want her dead?" He asked. "No." I shook my head. Other than myself.

He nods. "We should probably take you home." He said. "No!" I said quickly. He looked at me confused. "Can't I stay with you? I promise I won't be a burden to you guys."

"Jinx, if you stayed with us we would be putting you at risk of getting yourself killed." Sam looked at me with concern. "Your parents wouldn't forgive us if they found out you got killed." I shook my head, "they wouldn't care at all. Trust me." I said.

"What about your friends? I'm sure they'll be worried." He said. "I have no friends, no one has ever wanted to be friends with me." I crossed my arms, "now what the hell is going on?" I demanded.

Sam sighed slightly, "alright, we think your friend might be possessed." He told me. I flinched a little at the word "friend" but got serious. "Do you know by what?" I asked. "Well no but—" I got out of the bed and stretched. "Then let me help you." I said walking out of the room.

Sam ran after me until he was close enough to walk next to me. "Jinx, no. It's too dangerous— hell, what if you died? How do you think your family will feel about that? Your friends?" I turned to face him. "My family? They left without saying goodbye. My friends? I don't have any. But my foster parents? They would surely be happy about that." I said. "Ok... well what about Catherine? If she actually is possessed then what if she kills you?" He asked me. "Nothing would make her happier than to kill me."

Sam sighed frustrated, "Jinx, you don't know how serious this is. It would be better if Dean took you back to your house." He said. "If I wanted to go back then I would have done so already, but yet here I am!" I argued.

Dean and Cas just walked in during our argument. "What the hell is going on?" Cas demanded. "She wants to come with us." Sam pointed to me.

"Hell no, way too dangerous, you could get killed—" Cas argued. "Oh for fucks sake I'm coming with you guys whether you want me to or not, and if you don't then that's your fucking problem, got it?" I snapped. Jesus, what the hell is going on with me?

Cas sighed frustrated, "fine, but if you get your ass hurt while with us then don't say we didn't warn you, sweetheart." He glared at me. "I won't." I said sternly.

"Ok, uh, back to Mission Creek we go." Dean said grabbing car keys off of a counter.

* * *

The long drive back to my home was awkward while music was being played from the radio.

"Can't you shut that shit off?" Cas demanded sitting next to me in the back. "No." Dean turned the music up higher.

Cas looked at me, "you know anything about weapons?" He asked over the loud music. "No." I yelled out. "Oh god." Castiel sighed heavily and facepalmed himself, "sweetheart your ass is gonna end up dead for sure." He said.

I gritted my teeth, I wasn't gonna give these assholes the satisfaction of me getting killed by Catherine.

Dean finally made it to Mission Creek, "and here we are." Dean shut off the music. Sam turned his head to look at me, "sure you don't want us to take you home?" He asked. "Sure you don't want me to slap you?" I glared.

Dean stopped the car. "Alright, how about we split up? Cas and Sam you guys—" Dean started, "she comes with me." Castiel said sternly. "Are you sure?" I looked at him. "Positive," he nodded. "Alright, Cas, you and Jinx go and find something important. Sam and I will find people who knew Catherine." Dean said.

We split up after that.

* * *

Castiel and I walked down the road to the woods. "Where are you taking me?" I asked. Cas stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me. "You really want to stick around?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Then you'll need training, kid." Cas said. "So... your going to train me?" I asked confused. He rolled his eyes. "No, I'm gonna pay for lunch." He crosses his arms at me, "of course I'm gonna train you."

"Then when do we start?" I smiled slightly. "Right now." He said, he raised his fists up. I gulped, now I wish I wore gloves. Castiel sighed at me, "god, haven't you ever been in a fight before?" He looked at me. "Not exactly.. but that's not why I'm nervous." I said.

He seemed intrigued... or, as intrigued as Castiel can get I guess... "What seems to be the problem then?" He asked. "I don't know what to say..." I looked down ashamed. "Well?" He looked at me. I looked at my hands. "If I touched you right now... I'll be able to see what's in store for your future." I told him. "But if I did touch you... then you'd be looking like you died." I explained further. He nodded, "so no human contact for you I see." He said. "Well, then hand to hand combat can wait." I nodded.

Before anything could be said a woman jumped onto Castiel's back. "Castiel!" I exclaimed.

The woman hissed as he tried to get her off of him. But I had sudden feeling I knew who she was. The blonde hair was surely familiar. Cas managed to get her off his back and she fell to the grass.

I looked at her face then realized who she was, and it was Catherine. She looked at me and growled. "This is all your fault!" She hissed about to strike me. I quickly dodged her. She got back up and pinned me to a tree and growled. "You knew what would happen to me, didn't you?" She demanded. "Didn't you?!" I squirmed trying to free myself from her. "I can't... tell what your... future is..." I spoke through grunts. "Unless... I would..." I kept grunting. Catherine growled. "Unless what?"

I wouldn't say. She growled the grabbed me by my neck. But suddenly screamed. I screamed as well in pain as I had visions of what her future was. Catherine groaned in pain, I quickly raised my hands and placed them on her cheeks. She fell on her knees screaming. I gritted my teeth through the pain.

"You really wanna know what your future holds?" I looked at her. Catherine had tears in her eyes as she looked at me, but I felt no remorse for what I am doing, not when she and many others in Mission Creek have tormented for half of my life.

I saw a vision of me still holding onto her with one hand while Castiel a knife to me and I killed her. But before I did, she bit my shoulder. "I kill you." I whispered in her ear.

"Jinx!" Cas threw the knife to me like I predicted. I grabbed it and screamed feeling Catherine's teeth on my shoulder, I stabbed her in her heart before she tried anywhere important. She screamed and fell to the ground, her upper body had blood pouring out like a stream, the knife still on her.

I breathed heavily but screamed when I felt Catherine's arm grip the sleeve of my shirt, pulling me close enough so she could speak to me. "You are a freak." She choked out. "Always have been, always will be." She glared at me, "I hope something terrible happens to you." I breathed heavy looking down at her. "I don't care." I whispered. "I've waited for so long to put pain on you, and I'm glad I finally did." She was about to make a remark but she wasn't moving, her skin went back to its same color as before.

I pulled the knife out of her body. "I think she's dead..." I gasped, giving Cas his knife back. "No kidding, nice work, Jinx." He said.

Sam and Dean ran to us and saw the now dead Catherine Hamilton. "Sheesh, what the hell was she?" Dean looked at her. "A succubus." I said breathing heavy. "What?" Dean looked at me confused. "A succubus, they're like seductive humans who get possessed by demons, but it only works if your not a virgin and if you get bitten by one or stabbed to death in a satanic ritual." I explained.

Dean still wasn't getting the picture, "she wasn't a virgin and she died then came back to life as a demonic seductress." Sam explained. "Thank you." I said.

"Wait, so it only works on non-virgins?" Dean said. "Yeah, but if she bit any of you guys then she could have killed you." I said. "Damn, talk about freaky." Dean shuddered.

"Yeah," Cas agreed. "Anyway, we should probably get back to the Batcave." Dean said, "you coming Jinx?" The guys looked at me. "Go without me, I think I'll stay longer than anticipated." I told them.

"Alright, we'll wait for you in the impala." Sam said, the guys went back to the impala. I walked the other way.

* * *

I made it to my old home thanks to the help of some guy. I knocked on the door. My foster dad opened it, "where the hell have you been? Oh fuck it, we are almost out of bud light so could you make yourself fucking useful and get us some more?" He demanded.

"I am not here for that, _dad_." I growled. "Don't you use that tone on your fucking father you ungrateful whore! We raised you better!" Foster mom hissed at me.

I scoffed, "raised me? All you did was treat me like your slave instead of your fucking foster daughter!" I snapped. "So? At least we were there instead of your freaky parents!" As if I wasn't pissed enough. I gripped my foster dad's arm, "hey! Get off of— ahh!" He screamed as I looked to see what his future held, smirking when I saw it would be him and foster mom dying.

I let go of him, he was breathing heavy, "your right. I have been an ungrateful child." I said with a fake innocent voice, "let me make it up to you." I grabbed his arm and twisted it hard. He hissed and fell on his knees. How pathetic.

I went on my knees and pushed him to the floor. "Here, I'll show you that I can be a good girl," I smiled innocently, "by eating your organs!" I began to eat away at his organs. Foster dad screamed and yelled in pain as I ate away at him, when I was done I sipped his blood but spat it out. It tasted too sour.

My foster mother screamed and back away. I walked closer to her, "now let's see how you feel when someone tortures you." I pushed her against the wall and ate out her organs as well. When I was finished I tasted her blood, it was a little bitter but still good.

I got up, "hope you guys have a good rest." I laughed and walked to the bathroom to wash off the blood from me before walking out of the house and closing the door. Walking down the street of Mission Creek all the way to the impala where the guys were waiting for me.

I got into the backseat with Cas. "What took you so long?" Dean looked at me through the mirror. "Shut up and drive." I said looking out the window.

"Alright, goodbye Mission Creek." Dean drove the impala out of Mission Creek. Thank god for that, now I'll never have to deal with everyone's bullshit there again.

* * *

I woke up breathing heavy, droplets of sweat on my forehead as I wiped them away. Sam was leaning against the doorframe of my room. "Can't sleep?" He asked.

"No.." I murmured. Sam walked into the room. "Scoot over," he said. I scooted over, "the hell do you think your doing?" I asked. "Keeping you company." He grunted, adjusting himself in the bed.

"Is this your first time in bed with a girl?" I teased him. "What? No." He chuckled, I don't know why but that reply made my heart sink. I ignored it.

"Who was your first time with?" I asked, "some lady, I don't exactly recall. But I do remember making love to a woman in the back of Dean's baby." Sam said. "Wow, how romantic," I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "I tried to give her my number but she turned me down." Sam sighed, "I ever put a blanket over us." I smiled slightly, I mean it was kind of dumb. But it was considerate of him.

"That lady can go screw herself." I giggled lightly. He chuckled, "yeah, I guess your right." I rolled my eyes playfully, "damn right I am, asshole." He laughed softly, "woah, where did the attitude come from?" He teased me.

"Give me your phone." I said. "My phone?" He looked at me, "do you have a pen and a napkin on you?" I crossed my arms. "No one carries a pen and a napkin unless they work at a diner." Sam said, "exactly, now give me your phone." I reached out my hand, "don't make me say it again." Sam chuckled and pulled his phone from his pocket, "alright, here." He gave me his phone. I went to his contacts and put my phone number on there. "What are you doing?" He looked over my shoulder.

I gave him back his phone, "there you go." He took it, "what did you do?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Gave you my phone number, duh." I shook my head.

"Really? What?" He looked at me. "You know... since I'm gonna stay here for awhile and stuff... why not?" I replied. "Well, thank you." Sam smiled at me. I smiled back. "Hey, uh.. could I stay here for the night? I promise I'll leave in the morning." He said. "Sure." I nodded. With that we fell asleep together.


	3. How the Winchester's found out about Jin

_"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out, my voice echoing in the dark room, was I in that dream again?_

 _A creepy man walked to me, his eyes were blood red but the rest of him was normal. I was in that dream again... but how?_

 _I watched the scene unfold exactly how it happened the last time. The creepy man turned the lights on to reveal everyone in chains except for Sam who could be somewhere around._

 _The creepy man killed Castiel. Then he looked towards Dean and I, "who's next?" But before anything the room became extremely bright._

* * *

 _After the bright light went away I was face to face with Sam in a dark-ish room_ _. He looked dirty like he hadn't seen a shower in months, but he gave me a loving look, "Sera, I love you." He whispered before being pulled away by someone, I was in shock before I screamed out his name._

* * *

 _The room changed once again, only for me to be on my knees with Dean removing restraints from others. I was holding Sam in my arms. He looked at me, but it wasn't with that same loving glance he gave to me not too long ago. "Who are you?" He asked._

 _What the hell is going on? Where did all these visions come from? Wait— oh god I need to wake up now._

* * *

I quickly woke up and looked to find Dean and Cas holding Sam who was breathing heavy, "now... I see why they call you Jinx..." he gasped, the color in him slowly coming back.

"Shit, I'm sorry." I said. Dean gave me a death glare, "the hell did you do to my brother?!" He demanded, "it was an accident! I woke up from a nightmare then Sam came into my room to keep me company!" I exclaimed.

"It's not her fault Dean... it's mine." Sam said. "Really?" Dean looked at his brother shocked, "it was only supposed to be for the night but I dozed off and fell asleep.." Sam explained himself, "then I accidentally touched her and woke up in pain."

Dean looked to me, but he gave me an over protective brother look, then he turned to Sam. "Maybe we should make her leave." Dean said. "Leave her alone, Dean," Sam glared at him. "She didn't do anything wrong." He then looked at me, giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Sam, she could have fucking killed you!" Dean argued. "So she's a bit rusty with her powers?" Castiel said calmly, the brothers looked at him. "You knew?" Dean asked. "How?" Cas pointed at me, "she told me back in Mission Creek before we got ambushed by the succubus." He said. "Wait, so you knew and didn't even bother to tell us?!" Dean yelled.

"Calm down shortie, haven't you ever thought that maybe I didn't tell you for a reason?" I rolled my eyes. "When the hell were you gonna tell us?" Dean remarked. "When I felt like the damn time would be right?" I nodded. "I think now would be a great fucking time you crazy life sucker!" I got pissed, "life sucker? That's who you think I am? I am no damn life sucker! All I can do is see what the future holds for people whenever they touch me!" Dean rolled his eyes, "oh so your a fortune telling life sucker? How lucky are we." He stated.

"Maybe her fortunes could be useful to us." Sam said. "In what way?" Dean scoffed. "I know that we'll all be trapped in a dimly lit room until some creep with blood red eyes comes in." I said. "Sam is the only one not in the room while the rest of us were in chains."

The room went silent. The guys looked at each other then at me. "He had blood red eyes?" Dean asked coldly. I nodded, biting back a snarky remark that came to mind.

"Give us a second, would you?" Sam asked me. I nodded as I watched the guys walk to another room and out of earshot. I sighed and sat on my bed, awaiting for them to come back and tell me the news. One part of me said that I should leave now before any of these things happen, but another said to leave when Sam loses his memories. I ignored them both and just played with my fingers.

* * *

I sighed softly, it had been over an hour since the guys left my room to talk about the accident and during hour one I realized how long it had been since I last took a shower, walking into the bathroom to take a quick one.

And now here I am still waiting for one of them— or all— to speak of what my fate would be.

Dean and Sam walked inside, "ok, we have come to a decision." Dean said still giving me the cold stare. "And that decision is to keep you with us, for now." He crossed his arms. "So if you ever try to touch any of us, then I'll drive you out to the nearest desert and drop you off, you understand me?" He said awaiting for my reply. I nodded.

"Good, also," he threw black rubber gloves at me. I caught them, "that was all we could find, if you have a problem with it then you can go back to Mission Creek."

I put the gloves on. "I got it, shortie." I nodded again, "thanks for the gloves." Dean gave me a scowl as he left. Sam stayed.

"Are you ok?" I asked sitting on my bed. "Yeah, I'm sorry about my brother." He said. "He's lost too much in his life, we both have." He sighed softly. "At least your more considerate than he is." I laughed. He laughed as well, it made me feel better than I did an hour ago. He walked over and sat next to me on my bed.

"So, what happens to me?" He asked me, I looked at him. "What do you mean?" I already knew what he meant. "You know what I mean, don't act like you don't, Jinx." He rolled his eyes.

I chuckle, "ok. Well, Dean and I get out of our restraints. Dean was helping some other people while I was holding you," he looked at me, waiting for me to continue. I sighed, "and, you won't remember who you are." I said. "Really?" I nodded. "Well damn."

"You wanted something else to happen?" I teased him. "I guess, maybe by being able to finally settle down with someone." He shrugged elbowing me gently. I laughed.

"If you ever did want to settle down, who would it be with?" I asked. "Well, I wanted it to be with Jessica—" Jessica? Who the hell is that? I tried to keep a straight face. "But she died." I was both relieved and sad for him. "I'm sorry to hear that," I said. He gave me a small smile, "what about you?" He asked me.

"Well, there was my ex Lance." I said looking down and frowning at the memories, since my foster parents were friends with his parents, I got forced into a relationship with him. But Lance was so horrible to me. I wanted to kill myself when I heard of my foster folks plans for forcing me to marry him. "But, I would rather spend the rest of my life with you," I realized what I had just said, "uh— you know, with you, Dean and Cas." I said.

Sam chuckled. "I understand, Jinx." He said. I nodded and smiled. "Thanks." Suddenly Castile walked inside, we both looked at him. "You guys might wanna check this out."

* * *

We watched as the news lady spoke of a series of murders that had happened in Terrance, Michigan and she advised us not to go there. "So, we're going?" I asked.

"Of course we are going." Sam said looking at me, "you wanna come?" He asked. Dean grabbed his brother by the arm. "Actually, maybe it should be the two of us. Cas, you and Jinx should stay here." Dean said.

I understood why he would say something like that, he was worried that I'd kill his brother. "Alright." I said, the brothers nodded and walked out.

"Looks like we're stuck together." I said to Cas, "mhm," he nodded. "And it looks to be a good time to show you how to fight."


	4. Teaching Jinx how to shoot things

Ok! Here comes the chapter where Cas teaches Jinx how to fight! (well more like how he'll teach her how to stab and shoot things... sorta) but still, here comes this beautiful chapter!

 **Dean: oh god, what have you been eating?**

SHUT UP DEAN!

 **Dean: sheesh, sorry...**

 **Castiel: leave the crazy bitch alone Dean.**

 **Dean: she almost made my brother die!**

 **Jinx: hey! It's not my fault!**

 **Dean: tell that to my brother when he looked like he was dying!**

 **Sam: Dean, leave Jinx alone.**

Ok, everyone calm the hell—

 **Jinx: I didn't know he touched me!... I mean, yes I could see his future in my dreams but— ugh, I'm sorry, ok?**

 **Dean: sorry doesn't cut it sweetheart.**

 **Sam: Dean—**

 **Jinx: nothing cuts it for you, does it shorite?**

 **Dean: I guess it freaking doesn't because you are a freaking fortune telling life sucker! So if you expect me to freaking forgive you for nearly killing my geek of a brother then you can kiss my freaking—**

ALRIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH! WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP NOW AND LET ME CONTINUE ON WITH THE DAMN STORY?!

 **Everyone: fine.**

Thank you!

* * *

I was still trying to get used to shooting things, my first attempts weren't very... successful in the matter. But I wasn't going to get discouraged that easily.

It had been over an hour since Sam and Dean left off to Michigan and I was getting even crappier by each pull of the trigger. "Damn, Jinx, don't you know what a target is?" Cas yelled at me. "It's my first time ever holding a gun, ok?" I yelled back firing my sixteenth bullet, sadly it made it to a tree branch.

"Ok, maybe we should stop for today." Cas sighed in defeat. But I wasn't going to stop. I grabbed another magazine from the table and shoved it into the gun.

Cas watched me, "alright, but you can come back in when your done." With that he slammed the door and I was left alone to try and make the shot.

* * *

"Dammit!" I sighed heavily as the bullet barely made it to the target. "Need any help?" I jumped and turned to see Sam, I blushed gently. "No... I know what I am doing."

I turned back around and pointed the gun, holding my breath I pulled the trigger. But it didn't make it into the target. "That... that was meant to happen..." I said. I tensed when I felt Sam's hands go to mine, it's a good thing I'm wearing protective fabric right now.

"This is pretty simple, all you need is just good aim." He told me, "but don't worry, I wasn't very good at shooting when I was a kid, Dean was." But he helped me as best as he could, the first try with him the bullet went into a tree a few feet away from the target, but the next few tries the bullet actually made the shot.

I smiled a little, "see? All you needed was good aim." Sam smiled, "alright," I chuckled and grabbed a rifle. "But what about with one of these?" I held it up, before Sam could say anything I turned quickly and— with good aim— I hit the target three times.

Sam's mouth was open, I turned and smirked. "Try and top that." I handed him the rifle and stepped aside. He chuckled and moved forward. He was only able to hit the target twice, the third time a bird was in the way, I had to stifle a giggle by covering my mouth. "Not as easy as I make it look, hmm?" I teased. "Shut up." Sam laughed. I laughed as well. Damn, I haven't laughed this hard in... shit, I don't even remember the last time I actually did laugh.

Sam smiled at me, "what's with the smile?" I asked crossing my arms giving him a playful scorn look. "You." He said. My cheeks became red— I was glad it was dark— "me?" I scoffed.

He walked up to me, "yeah, you. Problem?" He teased. I punched his arm, "no." I laughed. But then I realized how close we were, "uh, Sam—" his eyes told me he knew but didn't even bother to care. "I know that anyone touches you, they'll end up in a hospital, but hey, at least I won't lose my memories." I thought to the dream I had where Sam asked who I was.

"Yeah, not like that." I chuckled, but inside me was worse, "Jinx isn't really your name is it?" Sam asked me. "How did you—" I was literally at a loss for words, shit. What is wrong me? "I just have a feeling that's not your real name. I know people call you Jinx back in Mission Creek but," he looked at me, I looked at his lips but forced my eyes to look at his. "I bet you have a prettier name, and I'd like to know it." He said. "Is it to put it in my contacts instead of 'Jinx'?" I asked. He nodded sheepishly.

I chuckled, "your right, it's not my real name. But it's just, not me I guess." I shrugged slightly. "Oh come on, my brother has the lame name but he gets all the girls." Sam joked, Dean hasn't gotten them all for sure. "Don't tell him I said that." I chuckled and shook my head. "I won't, but... if you really want to know my real name then," I took a deep breath. It has been awhile since I told anyone my actual name, "it's Seraphina."

Sam just looked at me, "are you sure that name isn't you?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes. "No, why?" I asked, "because that name means ardent and fiery, and you have the most enthusiastic personality out of anyone I have ever met." He teased me. "Wow, that is so sweet of you, why don't you marry me?" I laughed, "woah, easy now. How about we start with a date first?" Sam chuckled, "sure, where to?" I asked. "There's a pizza joint around here that we could go to." He offered.

"Sounds like fun." I smiled. "When should we go?" Sam looked at his watch, "well, how about we stop by and order pizzas for each other and for Dean and Cas then you and I can keep practicing out here while eating pizza." He suggested, "cool." I smiled.

"Alright, let me get my jacket then we can go." He walked back inside to grab his jacket. I waited for him patiently.

* * *

After we got pizzas and then came back with a couple boxes we gave two of the boxes to Dean and Cas then we took the other two to the practice room with us.

And now I am busy throwing knives at the targets, which is surprisingly more easier than a gun of a rifle. Already I put three holes into three targets. Sam wasn't so lucky. "Beginners luck." He scoffed. "Or, I am just better at throwing than you are." I teased.

He rolled his eyes and laughed, "har-har, your so funny." I smiled and bowed, "thank you, I try." We both laughed. Who knew it was so much fun being around Sam?

"Hey," I said grabbing a cheese pizza from the box, San hummed in reply since there was pepperoni pizza in his mouth. "Remember when you said that Dean would get all the girls?" I asked, taking a quick bite out of my pizza then swallowing it. "Mhm." He said.

"Well there's one girl who he hasn't gotten." I said, Sam swallowed his pizza then looked at me, "who?" He asked. "Me." I grinned, "well that's because I would beat him up if he tried hitting on you." Sam said. I laughed but when I looked at him I went quiet.

"I'm serious, Sera. I would beat anyone that tried to hit on you." My heart started racing, damn teenage hormones. "Because.. I think I like you." I smiled, and before I could even think my lips found their way onto Sam's.

* * *

There goes chapter four! But don't worry, the next one will be steamier, I promise!

 **Dean: oh god, she's going to kill my brother.**

NO I WONT DEAN! THERE WILL BE A PLOT TWIST!


	5. Sweet dreams are made of this

Here comes the smut chapter! I think I'm getting better at writing smut!

 **Dean: I don't know whether to be happy for my brother or terrified that he might die from sex.**

DONT MAKE ME TIE YOU UP DEAN!

 **Dean: or I can do this! *runs for his life***

YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!

 **Sam (supernatural): oh dear god...**

 **Jinx: yeah...**

 **Castiel: lets just get this over with so we can go save Dean from Wolf's madness.**

 **Sam: alright.**

* * *

 _I suddenly realized what I was doing, I was kissing Sam... like our lips were connected to each other. But for some reason.. I wasn't having visions of his future. I quickly pulled away, but he didn't seem hurt st all!_

 _"Sera? Are you ok?" He asked me looking at me like a kicked puppy. "Yeah... just keep kissing me.." I said kissing him again. Sam grabbed my ass and started to massage it. I moaned gently._

 _He moaned as well, but then he pulled away. "I'll be right back." He said running off. I waited for him. He came back with a blanket, "in case you get cold." He said._

 _I smiled, "you really are considerate." I said then bit my lip, "you sure you want to do this?" I asked him. I mean the last time I ever did it with anyone was when I was still with Lance... but I wanted to go again with Sam._

 _"Yes, do you not want to?" He looked at me. "No, I want to. Just making sure you did too." I said. "But... what if you get hurt?" I asked gently._

 _Sam held me in his arms, "I have a feeling I'll be fine." He said reassuring me with a smile. I nodded and smiled back, "ok." We kissed once again, and it still surprised me how I wasn't hurting him at all._

 _We pulled away for air, I was the one who made the bold decision to undress into nothing but matching hot pink underwear, Sam looked at me hungrily, as if he was thinking exactly how I was._

 _He took his shirt off, I thought I was gonna drool looking at his abs. But I managed to control myself with a simple blush. "Are you ok?" He looked at me concerned. "Y-yeah... I just like what I see." I said. He smiled and nodded, and we continued to kiss._

* * *

I woke up only to be in my room and sighed. "Damn, it was all a dream." I pouted and sat up. But when I looked down I was in the same hot pink undies I wore in my heavenly dream.

I quickly looked to my side to find Sam laying face down on my bed, still asleep. I smiled looking at him, so it wasn't a dream after all. Wait... but how was I not able to drain him and tell what his future is then?

I looked to see a silver chain around his neck. Maybe that was the reason why he didn't collapse when we kissed. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

Sam woke up slowly and looked at me. "Good morning," he smiled at me. "Hey," I smiled back. "So, is that what kept you alive when we were making out?" I pointed to the necklace around his neck. He looked at it, "it is, I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but I got..." he looked down ashamed of himself, "sidetracked? Sam, it's fine, I don't mind." I reassured him.

He nodded and smiled, "also... when we fell asleep together in that room, well, let's just say Cas didn't enjoy seeing us in there half naked." I giggled softly. "Well, we are in bed now." I bit my bottom lip in a seductive way, "you want to finish where we left off?"

"Yeah." He nodded quickly pinning me underneath him and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed back, he grabbed my thighs and squeezed them gently making me moan. He went lower to grab my legs and wrap them around his waist.

We pulled away for air, I let go of him just so I could take my bra off, Sam helped me, then he helped with my panties. I helped him with his boxers, but just before he could get inside of me Castiel opened the door, "Jinx, Sam, something happened—" we quickly pulled away to look at him.

He looked at us, "oh dear god..." he covered his eyes. "What the hell is it Cas?" I looked at him annoyed, I was literally underneath the body of a god who was about to make love to me and then he came in, who wouldn't be pissed?

"Come down when you guys are dressed." He told us leaving the room. Sam got up, "do we really have to?" I pouted. "Sadly, yes." He sighed putting his boxers back on. He handed me my underwear, "ok." I sighed putting my undies and bra back on.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you." Sam winked, I smirked. "You better keep your promise." I playfully warned. "What happens if I don't?" He joked. "I'll just punish you." I winked pinching his ass jokingly. He blushed and laughed. "I'll see you downstairs." I nodded.

* * *

After I got dressed in a white v-neck shirt and a jacket along with a pair of leggings and running shoes I walked downstairs.

Dean and Cas started to explain about people who would go missing in Massachusetts. "Do these people have anything in common?" I asked, "not to our knowledge, they're just people who come from different worlds." Dean said.

"We go to Massachusetts in the morning, right now baby needs some rest and a little work." We all nodded as Dean left the room.

* * *

Since Dean was working on his baby, Sam and I decided to continue where we left off.

We were already naked in bed together and Sam started to line himself up to me, I moaned out. Sam's member was huge inside of me making me feel whole.

He slid himself in and out of me slow and steady as not to hurt me. I rolled him so I could be on top, he let me. I pulled out and slid myself back into him, riding him. My breasts being medium sized and bouncing I couldn't exactly tell how Sam was feeling right at that moment, but from the moans I got out of him I guess he was enjoying himself.

He grabbed my ass and squeezed it hard making me cry out, his hands went up and gripped my hips, I took that as a sign to go faster so I pulled out slowly then sank down onto his cock hard, both of us giving out a shattering scream that maybe even Dean and Castiel heard.

But we continued, I kept at my pace of going up slowly then pushing down, then I sped it up a little. I enjoyed the feeling of him inside of me, I gripped his shoulders, my nails digging into them, his nails digging into my legs.

"Jinx, can I be on top?" Sam asked me. I agreed and we rolled around so he was on top of me. "Tell me if this hurts," he told me then thrusted inside of me hard.

All I could hear and think about was the slapping of our hips together and us moaning together. I swear I could feel my climax coming and my muscles started to hurt, but I didn't care. I could feel Sam's movements start to go sloppy.

Suddenly it was like electricity was flooding out of me and a tidal wave was spewing inside of me. I felt like I was seeing stars. My walls closed when I felt Sam pull out.

Sam lied down next to me, I rolled to my side breathing heavy and moving closer to him. "That was..." I gasped, still trying to calm myself from my orgasm. "Amazing," Sam spoke under his breath. "Yeah," I smiled and snuggled my head into the crook of his neck. I felt him shift and I looked at him, he was now lying on his side facing me.

The comfortable silence and the warmth I got from Sam made me wish more than anything to be able to touch him without him having to wear that necklace whenever we want to do things like kiss or have sex. But I guess for now it will do.

At least I can still dream of what it's like to not put someone into a hospital with just one touch.


	6. The trap (part 1)

And now here comes something interesting...

 **Dean: how is it gonna be interesting?**

Reasons... *smiles innocently*

 **Dean: ... what do you have planned?**

Nothing. *still innocently smiling*

 **Castie: Dean what did you do now?**

 **Dean: nothing I don't think I did...**

 **Sam: Dean.**

 **Dean: ok, ok... I might have done something—**

 **Jinx: and this something is?**

 **Dean: uh—**

Dean was being a dick and made fun of my ship of Sam and Jinx!

 **Dean: uh... about that... *runs for his life***

*runs after him with a shotgun*

 **Everyone else: *runs after wolf and Dean***

 **Wade (marvel): *pops out of nowhere* now onto your regularly scheduled programming!**

* * *

I woke up from the same damn dream as before— you know the one where Dean, Cas and I are all in chains, creepy guy kills Cas, then moves on to Sam dirty and telling me he loves me, then moves on to Sam losing his memories.

After what I have been through with Sam, I didn't want to lose him. I actually wanna spend my whole life with him and Dean, helping people and dealing with paranormal activity. Maybe even make a family with Sam. But if only there was a way to do it without that necklace...

"Is it the same dream?" Sam asked groggily as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. I nodded sadly, it was a good thing I never told him about how he told me he loved me and then the memory wipe.

He pulled me into an embrace that I was glad to accept, tears were in my eyes before I even knew it. "We'll get through this together." He said kissing my forehead, I wasn't so sure if I was willing to accept this fate. I am not saying I love him, I mean I do like him— I am just not so sure if I do or not. I have only known him for about a week.

But, I guess for now I'll have to go along with it. "Hey Sam?" I asked. He hummed in response. "Ready for another round?" I grinned. He smirked and grabbed me by my waist, I squealed then moaned loudly when he pushed me down. I bounced on his cock, my breasts going up and down and our fingers gripped on each other's skins as if our lives depended on it. "Oh Sam," I moaned out.

We were in such sexual bliss that we didn't even hear the door open. But we did hear an, "oh damn!" From Dean...

We turned our heads, "DEAN!" We both yelled at him. "What? Can't I encourage my little brother now and again?" Shortie smiled innocently. I covered my nipples with my arms as I turned a little. "What is it Dean?!" I glared at him.

"Relax, Jinx, all I was gonna say is that baby's fixed up and we can hit the road." Dean told us, "you guys can continue your fun in the back if ya want." He smirked.

I grabbed a pillow but used one of my arms to still cover my nipples and chucked it at Dean. He dodged it. "Alright, alright, just come down when your dressed." He walked to the door, but he didn't go outside of it, instead he turned and looked at us. "Also your girlfriend has a nice ass." Dean said looking at my behind appreciatively. "GET OUT AND LET US DRESS!" Sam yelled. Dean raised his hands in surrender, "alright, just saying." He walked out of the room.

I sighed and got off of Sam, "we will continue this, right?" I asked Sam grabbing my panties. "Of course," Sam smiled. "Can't let my brother try and take this beautiful ass from me." He pinched my butt making me jump and play smack his arm. "Only you get to touch it anyway," I winked.

* * *

After Sam and I got dressed we went to the garage and got into the back. "Nice to see our lovebirds have joined us." Dean teased.

"Shut up, Dean!" I laughed. "Yes Mrs. Winchester." Dean said. "Dean!" Sam punched his brother's right shoulder hard. "Ow! Ok! You win, I give up!" Dean rubbed his shoulder. "Just start the damn car already." Cas sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Dean turned the radio on and it started playing some song.

And Dean being the dick he is decided to turn up the volume loud enough for all of us to hear:

 _Sexbomb, sexbomb, you're my sexbomb_ _  
_ _And baby you can turn me on, baby you can turn me on_

"Good music choice?" Dean yelled through the music. "Just shut up and drive!" Sam yelled back. I sighed having a feeling that this would go on during the whole trip. And sadly I was right. First it was that sexbomb song, then there was this song about a girl dancing real close to a guy, then there was the one about a girl wanting someone to touch her body, to many others.

Hell, Dean wouldn't give us a break with the sex songs today. At least not until we made it to Massachusetts where the strange paranormal activity is taking place.

"Thank fucking god." I sighed in relief, Cas glared at me, "oh shit, forgot your an angel, sorry Cas." I said sheepishly. Dean laughed, "alright, Cas, let's leave the lovebirds alone and for search around." He and Cas got out of the car.

As soon as they did Sam sighed and leaned against the cushion of the backseat, "thanks a bunch, Dean." I heard him mumble. "The songs got to you, didn't they?" I teased.

"More like," he pointed to his bulge that was waiting to be set free from its confinement. I licked my lips slowly. Sam looked at me and glared slightly, "don't even think about it Sera." He warned me. I ignored him and quickly unzipped his jeans and slid his boxers to the floor, his erection sprang free from its confinement. I licked my lips again. "Sera— oh god!" My mouth was already sucking on his tip.

"S-Sera, oh _god_." My mouth went in deeper until I couldn't take any off of him and then I started sucking harder. Bobbing my head up and down and squeezing his balls tightly. "Oh Sera." He moaned.

I kept at it, sucking and squeezing him until I something wet and warm entered my mouth. I pulled out and swallowed them licked off what was remaining of Sam's orgasm.

I sat next to him, "liked the show?" I teased. He playfully glared at me, "I am so getting back at you for that." He said panting. He then slipped on his boxers and pulled his jeans up and zipped them.

"I can't wait for my punishment babe." I winked. He shook his head at me. There were taps on the window next to me, I turned and saw Castiel's face. I opened the window. "What's up, Cas?" I asked him. "You guys might wanna check this shit out."

"We'll be there." Sam told him. I opened my door and went out first, Sam got out after me. We followed Cas down into the woods.

"Cas, where the hell are you taking us?" Sam asked after an hour of walking in the forest and yet there was nothing here, I was also wondering the same thing... and wasn't Dean with him?

"Shh, we're almost there." Cas told us. I pulled out my gun and pointed it to Castiel's head. "Jinx!" Sam looked at me in shock. "Who are you?" I demanded. Cas grabbed my gun and tore it in half, dropping the now useless gun to the grass. Castiel soon changed into me, "your worst nightmare." I punched myself... or was it me punched me?— anyway, I got punched then kicked in the face and everything became black, that's all you need to know from me for now.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

"Sera!" I yelled as I watched the shapeshifter knock her unconscious. I glared at Sera's copy. "Your going to regret that!" I pulled out my gun and shot her with a silver bullet. She screamed and fell down.

I quickly scooped Sera up into my arms, I needed to find Dean and Cas quickly. Who knows what might have happened to them.

Suddenly a lady with red eyes appeared out of smoke. "You wish to know where your friends are?" I didn't have time to question her so I just nodded. "Come this way my dear." She lead the way and I followed her.

The lady lead me to an old house. We walked inside the old house, there was old things dating back to the 17th century.

"Ma'am, I don't mean to be rude but, what the hell is going on?" I asked. The woman just smiled at me with her blood red eyes. "It's alright," suddenly Sera woke up, "Sam..?" The woman just smiled still, "oh, goodie, now we can have dinner."


	7. The trap (part 2)

And now here comes part 2!

 **Dean: can't you give me a break Wolf? *busy doing my homework***

You want to get electrocuted?

 **Dean: no**

THEN KEEP WORKING!

 **Dean: *sighs and goes back to doing my homework***

 **Sam: you go big bro! *laughs***

 **Dean: shut up Sam!**

* * *

(Sam's POV)

Dinner? "Sorry, but I don't think we'll stay." Sera said to the woman. She screamed a siren-like cry.

Others appeared around her with blood red eyes looking at us. Sera and I were back to back. "So I guess this means we have to fight." Sera said.

They started to attack us, I shot at them with my shotgun. They hissed. Sera ran to the windows and grabbed the curtains, as soon as the light from the day came they all screamed and turned to dust.

"The hell was that?" Sera asked. "Some kind of half vampire half ghost? Is that even a thing?" She looked at where the people once were. "I don't think it would be wise to find out." I said, we ran out of the room.

* * *

(Jinx's POV)

We ran to a familiar looking room, I hoped it wasn't the one from my visions. I looked at Sam, he was already dirty after fighting those things.

"Well let's go." Sam said walking down the path but I quickly grabbed his arm, "wait!" I said. He turned to look at me, he could tell I was worried. "Sera, we'll be ok." He reassured me. "But if we don't make it out alive, then at least know this." Here it comes. "Sera, I love you." And there it is.

Suddenly Sam got pulled away. He screamed, "SAM!" I screamed. I screamed some more before getting knocked out by something and everything going to black once again.

* * *

I opened my eyes, but before I knew it. I was in chains. And so was Dean and Castiel.

The creepy red eyed man spoke as he walked up to the light switch and turned it on. Revealing a room.

Soon he walked up to me, "where is it?" He asked me. "We'll never tell you!" Castiel yelled at him. The creepy man growled and walked to Cas. His sharp fangs sinking into Castiel's neck and eating away at his flesh. Blood droplets fell from Cas as he screamed in pain. "CAS!" Dean yelled.

Once Castiel's body turned to a pal color the man looked at Dean and I. "Who's next?" He asked smirking at us. "I am." I said sighing softly. "Jinx, no!" Dean yelled at me.

The creepy man smiled wickedly as he walked closer to me. What neither of them knew was that I had already freed myself from the chains around my wrists. "You want to tell me where it is? Or do you wanna end up like your friend?" He asked me.

I kicked him in the nuts. He groaned in pain as I took my hands and placed them around his neck. Choking him. He choked out until he wasn't breathing anymore.

I breathed heavy. Then turned to Dean, "lemme guess, hairpin?" He smirked at me. I smiled and took it out of my right sleeve. "Can't leave home without it." I chuckled freeing him. "Now let's go find Sam and leave." Dean said. I nodded.

We walked out of the room. I had a sudden feeling I knew where Sam was. "You take left, I'll take right." I told Dean. He looked at me. "You sure?" He asked me. "I just killed a guy with my bare hands, I'm pretty sure I'll be fine." I smirked. "Well, take this." He handed me his gun. "Wouldn't want my baby brother to lose his wife." He smiled. I rolled my eyes and went right.

Hopefully when I find Sam he still remembers who I am. I don't want to live through my own dream.

 **to be concluded...**


	8. The trap (part 3)

So, what do you get when you mix insanity with cotton candy?

 **Dean: a girl who won't go to sleep?**

Wrong! You get part three (and the final part) of the trap! Enjoy folks! And also don't be an asshole like Dean!

 **Dean: hey!**

* * *

I ran down the hall and found the room where Sam was. He was screaming in pain. I ran in and there was a short man and a tall woman who hissed at me, I shot them both before they tried to call for backup.

I then ran to the machine thingy and turned it off. I think I actually turned it off since I heard the machine turn off. I pulled the helmet off of Sam. I didn't know where the people were so they must have been in the room next door since I could hear Dean removing their traps.

I held Sam in my arms. "Sam? Are you ok?" I hoped he still remembered me, but when he looked at me, it was more of a confused look than a loving look. "Who are you?" He asked. Oh god I'm too late.

Dean came in. "Sam!" He run up to his brother. But he just gave him the same confused look he gave to me. "Do I know you?" He asked. "Yeah, it's me, Dean." He said. I gave him a sad look. He saw it then looked to Sam, then back at me. "Oh god..."

* * *

It had been over a month since Sam had lost his memories. I was getting worried that they may never come back. I started panicking.

I confronted Dean about this. "I swear, Dean, if he doesn't start to remember in the next few days then I'm leaving." I said. "Whoa, come on, Jinx. I know my brother doesn't remember you but let's not do anything rash. I'm sure he will soon. Just give him time." Dean told me.

I sighed heavily. "I don't know if I can wait any longer," I said. "He's my brother and I know he loves you." Dean said. "Maybe when he still remembered me, now here we are a damn month later with an amnesiac Sam who doesn't even know he's a father." I argued.

Dean looked at me, then at the baby who was in my stomach, then back to me. "When did you find out?" He asked me. "I went to the drugstore and bought a couple of pregnancy tests and tried them. They said positive." I sighed.

"Great," Dean sighed, "Sammy's a father and he doesn't even know." He looked at me. "Can you stay a couple of days?" He asked me.

I sighed, of course he would want me to stay because I am holding his future niece/nephew in my womb. "Fine, but only for two days, if he can't remember by then I'm gone, deal?" I said. "Deal, hell I'll even buy you a fucking passport to wherever you want." Dean said.

* * *

But two days wasn't enough. "I can't believe how stupid my brother can be." Dean sighed helping me carry my luggage to the airport.

"Maybe it was never meant to be." I sighed softly. "It wasn't? Jinx, you should've seen the way my brother looked at you when he thought no one was looking, and once you go into that plane your gonna be like Jessica." I looked down. Thinking bitterly of her.

"Yeah but she died in a mysterious fire and I'm just leaving with his child. I see no similarities." But I did.

"Well," Dean put the last of my luggage on the mill. "Be safe, ok?" I nodded and hugged him. He hugged back. We let go. "Thanks for trying Dean." I smiled sadly. "Kick his ass for me if he remembers, ok?" I requested. "You read my mind," he smirked. "Goodbye, Dean." I said.

"Goodbye Jinx." He said back and walked away. I did the typical things that people did at an airport.

* * *

I was already on the plane. It wasn't going to board yet so I decided to listen to music. But there was this one song that had to remind me of him...

I would have changed it, but I just couldn't. So I listened to the song.

 _Of all the things I've believed in_  
 _I just want to get it over with_  
 _Tears from behind my eyes but I do not cry_  
 _Counting the days pass me by_

I thought of what I had been through with the guys. How much of an ass Dean could be, how much of a brother Castiel was, and how sweet and considerate Sam was... Sam...

 _I've been searchin' deep down in my soul_  
 _Words that I'm hearin' are starting to get old_  
 _It feels like I'm startin' all over again_  
 _The last three years were just pretend_  
 _And I said_

Damn, now I was thinking all about Sam, from not only how sweet he was but how he always made me feel safe whenever I was with him, like I could be me when I was with him.

 _Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

I guess in a way I still have feelings for Sam, even though he doesn't remember me or even the child I am going to raise by myself. You can call me selfish for leaving, but I just couldn't deal with raising a baby while still being around him. I just couldn't.

 _I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closin' my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right_

Oh damn, not the eyes! I even got lost in Sam's eyes. No! Don't think about his eyes... don't think about him at all! Just don't Sera...

 _Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

I could feel the tears coming from my eyes.

 _And it hurts to want everything  
And nothin' at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you but I'm not givin' in this time_

I heard the flight attendant speak about the flight boarding now. I sighed, I can't give in to the fact that I'm still madly in love with Sam, and even if I wanted to go back it's too late now. The plane was already up high and I didn't want to kill my unborn child and myself.

 _Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

I leaned my head against the frame of the plane's window.

 _Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold onto  
The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

Tears were dripping from my cheeks and onto the floor. I didn't even care if anyone saw me or not, they probably didn't but I still wouldn't care.

 _One thing that I tried to hold onto  
And when the stars fall I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star_


End file.
